


Thunder Bolt

by FeverentMaim



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Humor, Larxene likes animals that bite, The one time Marluxia is truely afraid of his partner in crime, What happens when I find a funny meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverentMaim/pseuds/FeverentMaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arlene (Larxene) meets her rodent twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Bolt

Since the break of dawn, Lumaria had been foraging for food and medicine, plucking what wild ingredients he could fit into his cluttered satchel. As he snipped off a batch of small shrubs, he felt his hair slowly frizz with Arlene's ever-giving static.

"Look what I found."

The naturalist turned to see the woman holding a creature native to the world, all yellow but the labels of red on its cheeks and black tuffs on its ears. The creature struggled in her grip, squealing a noise that sounded almost like a word. He could see sparks zipping from its cheeks, Arlene barely fazed as a barrage of shocks spread into her body.

The former Nymph smiled at him with a cat's grin, looking like an ecstatic child that had found a new puppy. She swung the animal in Lumaria's direction, wrapping it against her chest as the sparks grew violent.

"PIKAAA!" It screamed angrily, suddenly convulsing with an intense charge. "PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!"

Lumaria had only an instant to back away before Arlene and the animal were engulfed in lightning. The attack lasted for as long as the creature had will, and when it was finally exhausted, Arlene had merely giggled in delight.

"Isn't he adorable?" She asked with an affectionate purr, to which Lumaria answered with only a polite smile.

Arlene chuckled, hardly missing the tepid change in his mien.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a meme on Tumblr and I couldn't resist.


End file.
